Kenny Peterson
Kenneth "Kenny" Peterson 'is a reoccuring fictional character in TaylorSwift-FinchelFan's fan-fiction, ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New. He fills either the Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson part of the story, yet not as stereotype gay as Kurt or open and proud about his sexuality as Blaine is. In other words, Kenny is a closeted gay, which is revealed in Enough is Enough in his voice over. Personality Kenny is what you would call a "hopeless romantic". He dreams about finding a perfect dream guy, finding a big house on the country side, etc. Kenny is againt violence, but will try his best to stick up for himself instead of letting others do the dirty work. He is a closeted gay, but not a stereotype gay, but has a wicked fashion sence, ''which is the description also used to describe Skylier Nipp, Season 3-6 Character. Kenny's nice and very inspirational and when he wants something, Kenny gets it. He's not violent, only when it comes to the ones he loves. He's shy to others, but once you get to know Kenny, you'll find that he's one of the nicest and fun-loving guy you've ever met. History/Back Story Not much is revealed about Kenneth "Kenny" Roman Peterson in the episodes. He's a sophomore at William McKinley High School. Kenny's always been a different child. He chose purple over blue, science over football, girls over boys, and because of that, Kenny constantly got picked on. When he met Jonas, it was like he had a new friend. They were loners...together. Songs Since Kenny's kind of like a supporting character or a secondary character, he may not have a solo or duet in every Season. *Hey There Delilah ''(Solo) in ''The Perfect Name ''- Season 1 *Adele episode songs are being questioned and rethought' Relationships Jeremiah Turner ''Click here for more information about Kenemiah The Jeremiah-Kenny relationship is more commonly known as Kenemiah. There love story is almost identical to Klaine in Glee. Jeremiah Turner makes his debut in Season 3. He was a former Mockingbird at Carlton Academy High School and transfered to McKinley with Kenny--after they become a couple--in Welcome Back, Kenemiah!. In All the Way, Kenny and Jeremiah decide they want to be intamet, and they have sex in the episode. The relationship hasn't come into any bumps, and most relationships are jealous of their perfect relationship. Appearance Kenny is usually pinned as a perfect bully target, he's got that cute nerdy look to him; skinny, pale, thick framed glasses, etc. He's got a soft-heart and doesn't like the voilence, but will stand up for the ones he loves. Kenny is a shy guy, he's usually picked last for gym class. He usually is found wearing the boyfriend jackets and the jeans and the suspenders. Kenny is tall for his age, standing at a whopping 5'9" and weighs around 140 lbs. He has a light brown hair color that Rylee calls a carmel color. Quotes Gallery KP4.png KP5.jpg KP2.jpg KP1.jpg KP3.jpg Category:Characters in Something New Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Male characters